378
Angelique turns Joshua into a cat in order to keep Jeremiah at Collinwood. Synopsis Teaser : Time has been suspended at Collinwood, while one woman makes an uncertain, frightening journey to the past, back to the year 1795, where she finds a family unknowingly held in the grip of an evil force, which no one can fight. Gazing into the fireplace in her room, Angelique Bouchard summons Ben Stokes who tries in vain to resist her power. Her face appears to him in the forest, growing larger as she warns him not to fight him and to hurry to her side. Ben has no choice but to obey her. Act I Barnabas Collins is taken aback to learn that Jeremiah Collins plans to leave on a sudden trip. He tries to ascertain the reason for his uncle's decision, but Jeremiah will only chalk it up to an impulse to travel before winter sets in. At that moment Ben comes into the house, and Jeremiah instructs him to ready his horse. Ben hesitates due to the fact Joshua Collins had ordered that he was not to do any work except his own. Jeremiah waves this aside, and Ben goes upstairs to collect Jeremiah's baggage. Barnabas becomes distressed when he learns Jeremiah will not be returning for the wedding. Jeremiah suggests his nephew choose someone else to be his best man. But Barnabas insists, and Jeremiah reluctantly promises to return. Meanwhile, Ben comes to Angelique's room and she learns of Jeremiah's impending departure. She furiously thinks of someone who might stop him from leaving. When Ben suggests Josette du Prés, Angelique strikes upon an idea in which Josette will ask Barnabas to convince Jeremiah to stay. Using her powers, Angelique begins to compel Josette to go to Barnabas. Act II Josette hurries downstairs, and finds Barnabas writing in the parlor. He notices the pitchfork branding her hand for the first time, but Josette dismisses it as a bruise and nothing more. She begs Barnabas to prevent Jeremiah from leaving, claiming that Jeremiah hates and disapproves of her. Barnabas' love for her returns Josette to her senses for a moment. The mark on her hand has disappeared and Josette changes her mind, telling Barnabas to let Jeremiah go. The couple embrace and kiss. Act III Later, as a storm threatens to break, Ben comes downstairs with Jeremiah's luggage and Angelique learns that her plan has failed. Ben gleefully informs the witch that a happy Barnabas and Josette went to visit the new house. She angrily snaps at Ben... just as Joshua enters the room. The Collins patriarch demands an explanation from Ben, who lies and tells Joshua he said something improper to Angelique. The two men shout at each other, with Ben wishing he were back in prison instead of working for Joshua. Joshua warns Angelique to keep her distance from the ex-convict while ordering Ben back to work. He retires to his study, but not before berating both servants one last time. Angelique now plans to use her magic on Joshua, which will prevent Jeremiah from leaving. Ben, who despises Joshua and his cruelty, likes the idea of something mean befalling him. Angelique promises that whatever she decides to do to Joshua will be a present to Ben. Act IV Joshua angrily rails at Jeremiah for neglecting his responsibilities by leaving Collinsport. He worries about appearances and the plans he has made for his younger brother's future. They continue to argue, with Jeremiah insisting on going through with his intention of leaving. Ben watches as Angelique begins to fashion a clay figure. She tells Ben that Joshua will transform into whatever she molds, and Ben suggests a snake, spider or a jackass. Angelique concentrates on the figure, murmuring softly as she casts a spell. Joshua continues to try and convince Jeremiah to stay, mentioning his attention to marry his brother off to Millicent Collins in order to add her wealth to the family fortune. Weary of arguing and the storm worsening, Jeremiah turns to go. But Joshua has disappeared and in his place is a screeching cat! In her room, Angelique shows Ben the finished clay model of a cat. Witch and servant laugh at Joshua's fate. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins * Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins * Thayer David as Ben Stokes * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Josette DuPres * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 379. * There is a tape edit when Jeremiah and Joshua are in the Old House parlor. Story * The spinning wheel in Angelique's room appears to have had some repair work, and the treadle is missing. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Ben: Angelique's a witch. * TIMELINE: Day 149 begins, and will end in 379. The season of winter will be coming soon. Bloopers and continuity errors * Josette's facial mole has moved from her jaw line to her upper cheek. * In the argument scene between Jeremiah and Joshua, after Joshua disappears and a cat is in his place, a loud screeching sound is heard, supposedly coming from the cat, but the cat appears to be lazily resting on top of the table with its mouth closed. * In the scene where Angelique and Ben look at her finished clay model of the cat, it is now made of black clay rather than the tan clay from an earlier scene in this episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 378 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 378 - Resistance is Useful0378